Reversed Roles
by Unigu Mika
Summary: They were in trouble and she helped them, but now she's the one who needs help from them. One shot.


This is just a random oneshot idea that popped into my head after reading a mixture of Shippuuden 413, icons, and some SasuSaku fanfics. I thought it'd be good to write it and post it. If something like this actually happens next chapter, remember this: I called it before anyone else did! –evil cackle-

Yes, I know 414 is probably out by now, but read this just to humor me please.

**--**

**Reversed Roles**

**--**

They knew that they were done for.

Their leader was gravely wounded, and he was the strongest out of all of them.

The Yamato no Orochi stared them down, towering over them as he savored the moment before he would kill them.

There was no hope left for their survival. Fate had cruelly twisted the rest of their lives out of their grasp.

But, fate sometimes has a different way of making things happen.

She had come just as the bijuu was going to kill them and managed to convince him to not kill them if they promised not to go after him.

She turned to tell them they were free, but it was already too late for her as soon as she met eyes with them.

Fate had woven another person into being with the leader. There was no going back for either of them.

With knowledge of treating the wounded, she immediately began to care for him on the spot to help with his other wounds, regardless of the whispered protests from him.

She took them back to her home, slowly treating them all before she only had to take care of their leader. Refusing to leave his side except a few times a day, she even as far as to taking military ration pills until she was at a point of eating them like candy. There were times when she honestly believed her last patient wouldn't survive because of complications, but she never gave up on treating him.

Then, he finally was well enough to leave.

They left her at night so she wouldn't see them, but the leader turned around to make sure they weren't being followed.

She was there, quietly watching them from the front door. She said nothing, waved a simple goodbye and went back inside.

She never charged them a single ryo for their care, board, or food when they were there.

She didn't mind, nor care that they left her. After all, she had had worst happen to her then that.

As far as she was concerned, she would never see them again.

But fate wouldn't allow them to separate that easily.

For two whole days she was alone. Two whole days to have time to reflect about what she had done. There were no regrets.

On the third day, he came to her house.

She was assigned to protect him from any attacks to try and take out what was inside him. He was enraged at her helping the people he tried to kill.

He beat her until she was staining the floor and walls with her blood, but none of her bones were broken.

"Why did you help them?" Was the only thing he asked in between vicious punches and brutal kicks.

"All doctors take an oath to help the lives of others. Even if they are enemies." She weakly responded, continuously being punched.

But then, just as he was going to kill her, they came back.

But more importantly to her, their leader had come back.

During her entire time treating him, she had talked to him while he was unconscious, telling him about how she didn't want to do this mission or even be in this country.

Somewhere in his brain, something recorded what she had said and remembered it.

For some reason, he had wanted to come back. To save her from what she was doing.

Reversing their roles that they were before.

They were saving her from the same monster that she had saved them from.

Somehow, they all escaped from him without a major fight.

She had no other option but to join them as their medical nin.

Fate had tucked in the last frayed strand to make her stay permanent with them.

* * *

Haven just woken up, the Uchiha prodigy watched his team sleep. The forest around them was rather quiet, not quite dawn but it was still black out. Crickets softly chirped around him to allow him to find out the temperature if he wanted to, but didn't. Though the fire was nothing more then neglected embers it was more than enough for him to look at each one of his teammates. Juugo was the farthest away from the group with his back towards the team so to prevent the chance of hurting someone if he unexpectedly snapped in his sleep. Suigetsu was lying on his back closer to Juugo, his sword within arm's length in order to be the first line of defense in case Juugo did snap. Karin, sleeping on her right side, was to his left. She was close to him but just far enough away so it seemed like she wasn't trying to essentially sleep on top of him. Their newest team member was to his right; she neither was close to the fire or close to him. She was lying on her side so she faced the fire and allowed him to make out some of the bruises on her face and on her neck that her hair or blanket didn't conceal. He wondered about her abilities as a ninja with how badly she was bruised and how she hadn't fought back.

He felt his hand gingerly touch the middle of his exposed chest. Carefully, he applied light pressure and felt a small stab of pain from his chest run up to his head, but nothing more. He remembered how she had assessed his physical condition and concluded he was fine but should avoid too aggressive fights for a while because of his ribcage still being rather brittle. But, he could still take a normal fall or hit to the chest. He sometimes wondered how she was able to see if his ribcage and internal organs were all right. There were no clues to how she could do it, but he presumed he would find out sooner or later with the rest of his team. There was still a more pressing issue at hand for them: they had to defeat the Yamato no Orochi.

**--**

**-End-**

**--**

Few things to point out-

OMFG IT HAD TEAM TAKA IN IT!!1 (That's Team Hawk/Sasuke's group if you're a bit dull.)

I have no idea who the girl is, so fill in the blank with whatever you want.

I forever hate the Orochi because is some kind of ox... thing. Srsly. Yamato no Orochi translates into eight-tailed snake and not bull-octo… blob. Yeah

Am I the only one who's noticed that Sasuke's been getting PWNd a lot more now that he no longer has his curse seal? –SPOILER-

Rate and Review plz.

My beta'r was too busy to do official edits to send to me so she told me it was okay and maybe there were one or two mistakes. PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES IN THIS STORY AND I MEAN ANY!!1! I'd really appreciate it :3

That's all for now.


End file.
